


Orthographic

by Capitollel



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27629081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capitollel/pseuds/Capitollel
Summary: 你十八岁的时候，身上的某个位置会出现你的灵魂标记，它会是你的灵魂伴侣和你说的第一句话。俗套Soulmate故事
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 21
Kudos: 92





	Orthographic

他坐在温水里。夏天的末尾，不到星期三午后三点，这是个有些折中的时刻，Eddy Chen得到了一天的成年假，因而一个人呆在家里。午后的阳光温暖得有些熬人，他的父母还在辛勤工作，他的姐姐在海外的沉睡之中。浴缸中的水只能覆盖到他折起的大腿的一半，他坐在里面，时刻注意着皮肤的每一点变化。在过去的几分钟里，他发现的自己身上的痣和色斑甚至超过了过去一整年的数量。

关于灵魂伴侣的揭露是极其私人的。或者，至少在他们的文化里是这样。在一些地方，他的家族或许会请人将他净身，裹进麻布，头向太阳升起的方向摆放，用灵魂标记出现的位置来做占卜，或者置办一场家宴，让近的和更远的亲戚一同分享他的揭露。但在这儿，自家二楼那个不太常用的浴缸里，他只是脱光了自己，放了一些温水，安静地坐进去，通体赤裸得好像是刚刚被生产到温水中。

这之中的仪式感被理性解释了：裸体是因为所有人都想第一时间知道标记会出现在哪儿，而温水可以防止身体过热或者过冷，或者，至少学校的灵魂伴侣跨文化介绍海报是这样解释的。另外它还说，用那种过度亲切的语言，如果他想的话，这当然也可以不仅是他一个人的盛节。在他的具体案例中，父母、姐姐，和仅有的朋友们都会在更晚一点的时候联系他，甚至是给他安排一个庆祝会。从这个角度说，下午三点倒是个不错的时刻。上下抚摸着自己已经潮湿的大腿，看着午后的阳光在水面上柔和地漂浮，他生出一些茫然的孤单来。

他在浴缸一侧摆了一只表盘手表，手里还捏着他的手机，生怕其中任何一个的时间有误。在他的搜索中，在早上八点出生的新生儿比起下午三点的人多得多，因此这片大陆上应该没有太多的人正在此刻和他一样焦灼。

午后两点五十四转到两点五十五。Eddy又将手机里之前订上的闹钟关闭，以免响声的动静吓到一会儿的自己。艺术作品的夸张中，总是说它的出现会带着瘙痒，或者是灼热的知觉。那张跨文化海报上甚至说这种艺术加工在普遍到绝大多数人类文明之中都存在，仿佛不管在哪个角落，人们都没法相信决定后半生的这项重大变化来得如此悄无声息。不过，Eddy早有预警。Brett，他的第一密友和他在太多事情上的重要参考，早就说过：这是个极其令人失望的小体验。

－

Brett十八岁生日的时候，因为他是他，选择了开一个派对。他被生在晚上，他妈妈一口咬定是在一点三刻左右；派对在前一天夜里的十一点正式开始，到一点四十的时候所有人都还在场；杨家的父母不在，而小儿子被Brett赶回自己的房间里。生日男孩兴致高昂，被夹杂在吵闹的尖叫和一些祝愿之中，鞠了一个优雅的，舞台退幕般的躬倒退进浴室里。在开头响亮，后来安静，接着令人担忧的半个小时等待之后，他慢慢地从里面再次打开了门。

“什么也没有。”他说，只露出了一个脑袋，看起来滑稽又低沉。

建议纷至沓来：背脊已经检查过，那么就是后颈，接着是口腔，或者是那些最尴尬的，谁也不会想到去查看的皮肤褶皱之间。一个怜爱的女孩提出了脚底板，显然，她的一个家长的灵魂标记在那儿。每个建议之后，Brett都回到浴室里再次查看：不是，不是，天哪，还真的有谁的灵魂标记在那种地方吗？

赤裸的皮肤的悲剧性在提议一个接着一个被打散之后逐渐弥散，笼罩了整个派对。一部分旧友在他尴尬的忧愁中率先道别，尽管不出于恶意，也显得有些可怜，还有一个Eddy不认识的朋友认真地解释被记错出生时间的概率。等到深入了后半夜中之后，Brett的卧室已经在安静的同情中沉寂下来了。刚刚成人的男孩相当骄傲，没有哭泣——不像Eddy知道如果是自己一定会的那样；他只是沉溺于自己新的自由，带着些恼火和不屑一顾的态度翻出了他父母酒柜里更便宜的那些私藏，而另一些在深夜中为他感到难过的女孩们也在他醉后的低吼中停止了没有灵魂伴侣也没关系的演讲，礼貌地离开了（Eddy为他道了歉，这倒算是个新奇的体验）。

Brett没有向他低吼，大概是看在他们这些年最深的友情的份上。他只是坐在厨房的地上，手里拿着酒瓶，靠在个子更高的另一个男孩身上。他的脸颊发热，从颧骨上散开一道亚裔独有的粉色。他打酒嗝的声音响亮地在室内回荡。

“我没法相信。”他说，“Eddy，我没法相信！”

而高个子、看起来却更干瘦些的十六岁男孩搂着他，把手围在他隔着衬衫发烫的背上，回答：“我敢保证你会没事的。你值得一切。”

快要接近凌晨四点的时候Eddy还陪在他的身边，在杨家的厨房里面，每个派对的一对一谈心专用空间。在天色重新亮起来，进入一个灰暗的明天之前，Brett发出了更猛烈的身体的抽搐。他立刻接收到了信号，将另一个男孩扶起来，搂抱着带到厕所前面，推开门，令他可以呕吐进马桶而不是流理台边的水池。当Brett从门里出来，袖管撩起，眼睛发红，打着带着酸味的嗝时，是Eddy先看到他胳膊上的那团蹦跳的、丑陋的黑色墨水。他说：“等等，嘿——那是什么东西？”

－

如果Eddy没从那个过山车般的体验中学到任何其他东西的话，他也至少明白了这一点：别像Brett Yang一样忘了计入时差。

Eddy在中午一点左右出生。他可没有从布里斯班时间的一点就已经着急难耐地剥光自己；他最早大概也等到了一点十五分，才让急不可待的迫切占满他的全身。在这种心情中，他试图打了会儿游戏，又勉强地转入练琴。当他发现自己根本没法集中精力在八度双音的练习中时，他只能放下琴，翻开一套他妈妈专门买来的医学院前置考试练习册，用一种焦虑替换另一种。

他在浴缸里移了一下，闭上眼睛，感受自己心脏的跳跃，期盼三点尽快到来。但当他睁开双眼时，手机顽固地写着两点五十六。像是不肯相信似的，他又去查看手表，然后才吐了口气，重新坐进水中。他在毛巾上擦了一下潮湿的手，轻轻地揉了揉自己靠在浴缸壁上，有些发凉的大臂外侧。

那家伙当时有像他一样急吗？

除了时差之外，他事实上学到的更重大、但他不敢向任何人更别提Brett承认的另一点是：别对灵魂伴侣期待太高。尽管如此，他也没法摆脱自己的焦灼和这种装腔作势的仪式感。他妈妈很友善地这周都没有和他提到灵魂伴侣，而只是和他说了些生日的安排；姐姐则没那么温柔，从好几天之前就开始挑Messenger里最令人尴尬的表情给他发个不停，好像有谁能忘记这是最重要的一个生日一样。

在他周围的所有人里，Belle实在是幸运的不得了。她在大学的第一年就遇到了自己命中注定的人，她现在的未婚夫。她的那句话相当简单，但也成为她选择音乐的最佳作证，让他们犹豫又不安的父母哑口无言。它用纤细，弯曲的字体写在她的锁骨下面，就在心脏上方的位置（ ** _抱歉打扰，可我必须得请求你做我的钢琴伴奏家_** ）。

她的灵魂标记显现在Brett与他相遇的没多久以后，并且因此成为他们长久以来最亲近的羡嫉对象。在十三四岁的青少年还不清楚爱和整个后半生意味着什么的时候，他们就清楚地看到了这句话在他们心中顽固又不解人情的大人们那里的绝对力量。从八岁开始，Eddy就听过学校的多信仰朝拜室负责人向他解释为何灵魂伴侣是至高神灵的最佳证明，读过不止一个语言里关于不可思议的初遇之词的诗歌，也拉过作为作曲家对它的奉献的、从简单到最折磨人的曲目，但只有在他母亲含着泪向姐姐点头，允许她追求自己的梦想的时候，他才真正意识到：宿命不可违抗。

两年前的某个时候，他们早就超过了可以在玩伴家过夜的年龄，但在Eddy执意参加的音乐营里，他们夜里躺在几乎紧贴在一起的两张床上，正像是很久以前的一个睡衣派对之夜。也是差不多在这个年纪，他们意识到自己音乐的努力不再会像过去一样获得家庭的赞扬。年轻的男孩向大了一岁、正在面临人生选择的Brett泄密，承认自己当时最大的梦想是他的灵魂标记能以“你的帕格尼尼变奏……”开头，而年长的男孩在带着孩子气的鄙夷和大笑之后，终于小声回答——不知道是不是为了疏解自己伙伴的尴尬——他也差不多。

那个时候，他的姐姐已经处于在他看来世界上最甜蜜的爱情中超过两年了。快进到现在，他们已经办过一个订婚仪式，并且展示给他们整个家庭看那个用巧克力酱复刻着他们灵魂标记对话的双层蛋糕。作为回应，他姐夫的身上印着：“天哪，你——难道也是个小提琴手！”

当然啦，这种好到不真实的事情总不会经常发生。

－

Brett Yang讨厌灵魂伴侣这件事，这不是个最新鲜的立场，但他是Eddy认识的人里最强烈地，最直白地表达这个观点的。对此，他给过一些很好的理由：这抹煞了人的自由，这不代表两个人适合一起生活，或者这被浪漫化到太过俗气了，什么的。全部都是合情合理，得到大量社会学与传媒理论支持，在二十世纪后半叶的解构风潮中逐渐涌现的想法，甚至带有一些不像是他性格的激进自由主义色彩。

但是如果你去问他的弟弟，他的父母，或者他的朋友们，他们会说，哦，那是因为，他的灵魂标记是： ** _你好，很高兴见到你！_**

－

终于到五十八分了。在漫长的两分钟后，Eddy意识到自己从未像这样强烈地感觉到自己的皮肤的存在。他的脚背上有一处开始痒起来，接着是肩膀的后面，腰的侧面，然后是眉毛，左边那只，接着是右边的。那张跨文化海报上描述的关于灵魂伴侣印记生成的夸张修饰差不多就是这样，瘙痒，接着是发热，接着是发痛的滚烫，接着回到瘙痒。

（但Brett的那句话出现在他手臂上的时候他却没有任何感觉。或者也可能是因为他真的醉透了，身体本来就在发烫。）

如果可以由他来选择，他希望标记的位置不是后颈或者背脊的正中间，虽然他得承认他的确也能欣赏那种位于在身体的正中轴上的审美。可他只是不希望自己每一次在需要确认自己有个灵魂伴侣的宽慰的时候，都得像个自恋狂一样剥下衣服来，对着镜子欣赏自己可怜巴巴的背肌。他可不知道那个伴侣会在什么时候来。在一次因为无聊（又或者是渴望）而做的灵魂伴侣主题网站小测验中，他曾了解到有记录的最晚的相遇在87岁。那对老年爱侣说西班牙文，他们初遇之言里，作为回应的那一方说：“我终于找到你了”。Eddy回想起来，依旧没法想象这会是多么漫长又浪漫的痛苦。

但他觉得他能接受，只要他能有那句话，不管是像Brett的那个一样逊毙了的，或者，当然，他也喜欢更有创意一些的。他在过去两年中还是有一些可喜的成熟，已经不再需要标记来试图说服他妈妈，至少是与音乐相关的，他已经弄明白了自己该做什么。但他清楚自己是如何度过被未来的方向牵拉的痛苦。他没有能够向Brett泄密的，正是那种真诚的信仰：他需要的仅仅是知道在世界上有一个人会属于也会拥有自己。

他将双手团在胸前，闭上眼睛，像是祈祷一样，和那或许还有六十九年才能相遇的人说：在遇到你之前，我就已经开始将你作为支柱了。他心里更贪婪的小念头说，快来，或者，如果你想要慢慢驾到，至少陪着我，在我手臂上或是身体上，哪个我抬眼就能看到的地方。

当然，他想他不介意，如果那句话会在他的腰上的话，或者肩膀上，整个躯干的任何位置听起来都是个好主意。但最好不要是眉毛。有一个古希腊一直流传到今天的问题：一位年轻哲人的灵魂标记在额头上，而他的灵魂伴侣初次见到他时，也是因为好奇直接读出了那句话，那么，这句话的内容究竟来自哪里呢？关于它的探讨停留在了时间里，但那句话，本就不重要，现在却已经遗失了。

真的有个在脸上的标记的话，Eddy希望是在脸颊。那么，他灵魂伴侣最好练过字，否则，他想，他或许宁愿它出现在头发里。

灵魂印记通常是以灵魂伴侣的笔迹形式出现的。这是Brett讨厌灵魂伴侣这件事的又一个理由：他手臂上的那句话，上帝啊，实在是写得太糟糕了。他灵魂伴侣的字迹只能用丑陋来形容；任何试图在他的皮肤上用尺子划出一道对比线的企图都会失败，因为那句短短的、平庸的话如此杂乱，几乎没法找到底部在同一高度的三个字母。开头的那句 **你好** 还勉强过关，虽然两根l一根远长于另一根，还向后倒去，后面的半句则越变越糟；逗号大的不合比例，后面的c看起来则太小了，t的一横上面看起来有些像圆珠笔重写两遍、用力过度的墨迹。最后的叹号则和前面的句子挤得太近了，但它的书写者并不在乎，就这样让这丝毫没有耗费任何努力写整齐的句子在Brett的皮肤上停留到永恒。

根据这个，Brett的生日刚过一周就已经下了判断：他的灵魂伴侣要不然是个没有受过什么教育的粗鲁家伙，要不然就是个不体贴的傻姑娘，不仅做事马虎，毫无创意，甚至连维持写好一整句话的耐心都没有。

“有一天你会后悔的。”Eddy嚼着珍珠，这样回答，“你知道。当你遇上她，并且被爱冲昏头脑的时候，你会像一只爱情鸟一样回来，叽叽喳喳告诉我最平淡的幸福才是最美好的东西，你之前根本不知道自己撞大运了，什么的。”

“我是说——”Brett还没说完，在奶茶店外仅有的两张椅子之一上手舞足蹈，“我的天，你难道不恨庸俗成句吗？他们就像流行乐仅有的三和弦一样。在什么情况下，我都没法想象我能和别的那些人一样，愿意出大价钱把这个弄成定制灵魂标记的复印铭牌，放在婚礼上。”

Eddy眨了眨眼，发现自己忍不住维护起了他最好的、唯一的密友必将拥有的完美爱人。

“拜托，Brett，我不觉得 **你好** 也衬得上是庸俗套句的一部分——”

但Brett已经换到另一个话题去了。他用一种奇异而盲目的乐观接受了自己关于灵魂伴侣的不幸推测，不容许Eddy给他任何试图挽回的空间。

但当然，字体并没有办法告诉你任何关于对方性格的东西，光是用这点为了更好地安慰Brett，他就专门查过学校的电子图书馆；有一整个次级学科是专门奉献给灵魂标记字体研究的，跨灵魂伴侣研究，心理语言学，法医学，哲学四个领域。他也有着足够接近自己、能够确认不只是规训的谣传的例子：他父母的灵魂标记都是汉字，从很年轻以来，Eddy的爸爸就反复用他妈妈年轻时候稚嫩的字迹戏弄她，并且戏剧化地哀叹自己为什么没有找到一个练过传统书法的妻子。在他开始记事的那些年里，妈妈尝试过练字作为一个寻根式的娱乐，但灵魂标记却只会停留在相遇的那个年纪。虽然如此，如果他真的去逼问（以及如果他们不这么典型亚裔而能够承认感情）的话，他们也一定会说不会愿意用任何东西换走对方。

不管怎么说，在Eddy眼里，Brett的还是好过了他们大学的一位共同好友。那个家伙的灵魂伴侣刻印在一个很好的位置，他开阔的胸肌之上，但内容却令人遗憾：以亲爱的先生/女士开头，内容涉及他的某项订单，在那短短的第一句话里还有她当时任职的公司的风格化徽标，甚至用的是Arial字体。

这是过去较为少见的情况，但在这个世纪里，这样的灵魂标记越来越多。当两个人的初次接触通过网路的时候，呈现的形势也会随着线上的字体变换。这中间最有趣的是，如果发出者和接收者使用的是不同的字体配置，出现的字会使用发出方的；对于有神论者来说，这是上帝存在于万事万物中并且与时俱进的强有力的新佐证；对于Eddy，这是个偏好问题。他决定了哪怕是实在丑陋、歪歪扭扭，相比之下，他也更不愿意被刻上一行毫无个人特征的模版字体，因此难得地选择尽量去把控自己能把控的，应顺他太过内向的特性，不主动与陌生人在线上第一次开始谈话——倒不是说他一直有在想灵魂伴侣的事啦。（只是大概每个晚上，整整一年，或者更久。）

－

在十八岁生日的大概一个月之后，Brett和他出来排练他们的四重奏，并且在之后一如往常地约他单独去较早的晚餐，有些扭捏地向他承认自己做了件很愚蠢的事情，尽管Eddy在听过之后只是理解而毫不评判地向他微笑。哪怕羞于承认，但他还是去了灵魂伴侣字迹登记识别库。

他描述了一下字迹护士如何做了他手上那排字的印录和登记：他也被要求用墨水笔分别留下一段字体。上来先是每个字母大小写的誊写，然后是较长的一段抄写。那张纸的顶部写着一行“请以您最自然的方式书写”，但他不知道自己是否因为紧张或希望留下个好印象用上了比自己平时更规整和漂亮的字形。

将他的字体整理、标记和上传需要几天的处理时间，而将已经在库的档案的字迹匹配上他的标记只应该花上二十分钟，如果那个人之前就来做过登记。在他等待的这些时间里，字迹护士解释了几种匹配不上的可能性，首先，或许他的灵魂伴侣从没有来登记过，因为这的确是个自由自愿的政府服务之一，不过这个比例的人的确不多；第二，也可能是他的灵魂伴侣年龄还小，还没开始出现灵魂标记，因此还没开始思考留档这件事；或者——

“好啦，你到底配上没有？”Eddy敦促道，并且将勺子里的滑蛋喂进嘴里。

Brett翻了个白眼。

“没有。”

－

在五十九分的时候，他身上的瘙痒达到了极致。他的手指埋进头发里面抓挠着，不知道头皮上的是汗还是手从浴缸里带上去的水，发丝之间的潮湿令他产生闷热的错觉。他又瞥了一眼手机，再转到手表上：那根细细的秒针在盘上，每一格都使它的针尖轻轻发颤，且在颤抖终于停止之后又立刻开始向下一格移动，就像是一个更不知疲倦的版本的他可能会有的生活。

Eddy低下头，望向自己的指尖：刚刚他感觉到头皮上的一颗痘，并且挑了挑它，或许是剥下了一块破过又结痂的皮肤。少量的、黏糊糊的血液夹在他的指甲中泛出深色，被甲背健康的粉色衬得甚至显得发青。出于好奇，他将鼻子凑上去闻了一下，但毫无一点腥气，只有身体周围的水干净而捉摸不定的温热气味。他将手指放回水中，看着细小的血丝延长，展开，然后消失不见。除了被抓挠得有些麻木的头皮以外，他的背也开始渐渐发烫了。下午的阳光像个诱饵似的，只有长久地沐浴在它用以掩饰自己的温暖里，才能感到它潜伏在皮肤上每个细胞中的炙烤。

他缩紧身体，折起腿来，从浴室较缓的那头斜面里缓缓滑入水中，只留脸部还浮在水面上。发凉的液体立刻镇定了他过度敏感的毛发之间的皮肤，令他因为满足而轻微发抖。天花板上有一道倒映着水面而快速颤抖的彩虹，随着他在水中的动作安定下来慢慢地又回到平直的一束狭窄白光中。他听到比秒针更快的节奏，像是奔跑时力竭的步伐，液体被泵出的响动通过另一种液体回荡开来过来；那是他快速，沉重的心跳声。

三点到了。

他浑身湿透，忧心忡忡地从水里直直站起，像只动物一样猛烈抖动、甩开水珠，望进正对着自己的镜子中去。他的头发全都随着水的重力倒下，像是个浴帽一样勾勒出他颅骨的形状来。他的脸上干干净净。从脖颈向下（他没忘了抬头查看下颚底下），他的胸膛是赤裸的，整个躯干也是，他向下望向自己原封不动的腿，那些稀疏又细长的黑色毛发贴在皮肤上，像是一道道带着曲线的纹路。他转了个身，像只回啄羽毛的鸟儿，试图在镜子里面看清自己的整个脊背。

 ** _什么也没有_** 。

他的心里这样说的时候，用的是Brett Yang的脑袋从门里钻出来的时候的声音。他回忆起当时Brett柔软的、遭受了不公时的眼神，昏昏沉沉地将下颚从侧面靠在他锁骨上时坚硬的热度，和好像是从他皮肤里传出来的红酒气味。不过，现在的他并不担心，考虑到变换莫测、难以捉摸的时差（标准时是两个小时，但如果地图足够准确的话从位置上来说还有些更远）他本就需要再等一会儿。他坚信他的标记会像Brett的一样悄然而至。尽管那男孩等到彻底从酒精中清醒过来之后，声称自己的记忆模模糊糊，不知道是什么时候、如何获得了这句令他不满的刻印，而Eddy也试着不用这个拷问他。

－

今天早上，他刚刚醒过来，第一眼就看到手机上Brett给他的生日祝贺。他最好的朋友给他连着发了几个动图，还有一段长长的真诚的话，祝他快乐，健康，能够通向他想要的生活，附带几个蓝色的爱心和一个极其有个人风格的滑稽表情。收信的时间在零点过两分，因为那男孩肯定是起先专门等待着，但却在马上就到零点的时候被什么其他的有趣动图分了心了，直到过了两分钟才匆忙赶回来；光是躺在被窝里想象着这一连串动作就令Eddy发笑。

一如往常，Brett没和他提及灵魂伴侣的事情。从一开始他就不怎么愿意讨论这个。在Brett的十八岁生日大概过去三个月之后，他依旧没有收到字迹登记识别库的联络，且对这个渠道死了心。那个时间前后，另一次合奏练习中，Eddy用Brett的电脑查谱子的时候点回了他刚刚在查看的页面。他发誓自己是无心的，但看到Brett加进了一个Faceboook的私密群组，名字叫“我的灵魂标记逊毙了”，页面上刚好开着一份投信，信主的标记是短短的不幸的 **你好** 。他点回去，没关掉那个页面，以免年长者生疑，但依旧，等他将电脑递回给Brett的时候，另一个男孩的脸色中很明显地写着他知道他看到了，并且罕有地避开他回望的关切眼神。

Eddy不知道应该如何处理这事，除了有些为他难过。他虽然已经十七岁了，但因为尚赤裸着的皮肤被最严格地分划到儿童的一栏里，因此关于灵魂伴侣他什么也不能说，或至少不会有人去听。但他至少希望Brett能够向他倾诉。他的第一密友，和他在人生中太多东西的重要参考，他希望自己也可以是对方的。

因此，在他们的之后的某次Brett趾高气昂，大声又满意地向他介绍自己生活中的新进展时，Eddy几乎和他一样的高兴。

“我觉得我找到她了。”他们还是坐在先前提过的那家奶茶店里，因为习惯是可怕的。

“谁？”Eddy谨慎地问，倒不是说他没听出这话里面的暗示。

Brett朝他挑了挑眉，嘴角露出他胜利攻克一个困难段落时发自内心的得意微笑。

“我的灵魂伴侣。”

他们在一项跨校合办的社区服务项目中相遇。Joyce比他大了一岁半，有着稍微过肩的棕红色头发，浅棕色的眼睛，和几乎成粉色的雀斑，穿着高跟鞋的时候比 _她可爱的小提琴手_ 高上一些。Brett一开始以为她有些紧张，接着才意识到那就是她有些神经质但极为可爱的天性。女孩身上的标记比他还令人失望，是短短的两个词：“唔嗯，你好。”算得上是一些安慰的，他们并不都在那个Facebook群组里面。

年长的男孩描绘着他们相遇的那个梦幻的画面：Brett的灵魂伴侣朝他伸出手，像个童话角色般地用最悦耳的声音向他说出他在短短的几个月里就已经幻想过成千上万遍的那句平庸的句子。她的笑容有些腼腆，但带着令他无法自拔的美好弧度，他应该想出些更迷人，更有创意的回应，但到头来，他也只能用最平庸，最被他自己嘲讽的方式说：“你好。”他坐在奶茶店的桌前，重新说出这话的时候，用双手揉弄着自己的脸颊，脸上带着浅粉色的爱的光辉。

Eddy为他惊喜，道了祝贺，像所有的朋友那样，要求看看照片，并且给出诚心实意的夸奖。他的饮料里吸出了一些空气摩擦声，所以将奶茶抬到视线平高，用吸管试着戳中里面结成了团的珍珠的一部分，从上面先扒下一颗来。Brett真正陷入爱河了，他想，因为居然连他也会这样停不下来地讨论着刚刚遇到的另一个人：她的一切都无须解释又不可思议地和他那么契合，她即将尝试的专业是数字媒体，她知道甚至有些喜欢柴可夫斯基，她相信神秘主义的自然力量，是那些从没有去过字迹登记识别库的少数人之一。

带着宽容的傻笑听到最后这一项的时候，Eddy想用对面的人过去关于灵魂伴侣这件事的强烈不满戏弄他，问他现在对她的字迹是否还有不满，但不知为什么，他还是含住了自己的舌头。

现在想来，他应该当时就问的，因为他的朋友忘了去做这步最后的筛查就雀跃得过了头，朝向了错误的方向。不过宿命，至少，没让他陷得太深，急不可待地拆散了这弄巧成拙的一对。奶茶店的公开之后的两周，Joyce就不得不带着温柔的歉意与她可爱的小提琴手道别了。她遇到了自己真正的灵魂伴侣，他身上的话非常好认，绝无仅有：“抱歉这很粗鲁，但看在他妈的份上，我真的再也不想听到 _ **你好**_ 了。”

Brett的评语是，那一点也不符合她平时的性格。或者他从头就没有了解到过她真实的性格，至少是在喝醉之后，应该是什么样的。在和Eddy打电话诉苦的时候，他尽管有些滑稽地心碎，但依旧嘟嘟囔囔地承认了事实：“我猜，我从头就知道她应该不对——如果我没记错，我说的是 _你好呀（Hello there）_ ，而不只是 _你好（Hello）_ 。”

－

那是Brett的第一个误认的恋人。在第二个的时候他已经开始极度小心，到了第三个，他根本就不抱什么希望了。在那之后，他拉拢了Eddy帮他一起想些新奇的、不可误认的回应。而Eddy，虽然觉得有些奇怪——毕竟那不是他自己将要遇到的后半生的伙伴——但依旧欣然答应。他和年长的男孩一起饰演可能发生的情况，模仿对话，假设语气。头脑风暴之后，他最喜欢的一些选择如下：“我真的不敢再答应了！”，“在我介绍自己之前，先告诉我你是不是个中提琴手？”，和“无意冒犯，但我们可以一起练字。”

在Brett登记半年之后，字迹登记识别库依旧保持着它漫长的沉默，只有官网上夸耀的自述中的字数在不断翻新。

“这样想——”Eddy的短信习惯是将一句拆成好几句发送，“说不定你等待的回报——是一个比你小十岁的火辣美人。”

从Messenger上的提示来看，Brett像是试图组织语言好几次，又删掉重新编辑。最终他说：“那样的话，晚生的人不会幸运得多吗？”

这话留在他的记忆之中，成为Brett性格的一种鲜明写照。那男孩不愧是活在当下的，而Eddy，相比之下，想象的是在遥远，更遥远的未来失去对方的可能。他宁愿拥有一个注定发生的未来展望，也不愿意去换一个痛失你灵魂另一半的更大概率。他知道一个失去伴侣者的灵魂标记是什么样的：它不像是一个普通的标记一样平整而是略微地凸起、泛白，在光照下更为明显，甚至能看出一些它周围皮肤的粉色来。那个标记像是一道伤痕。相比之下，他更愿意去回想的是在纪录片里看过的灵魂伴侣标记出现的片断：它们虽然悄无声息，但并不是单纯的电影剪辑般从无到有。一团长形的黑色素会慢慢浮现在即将呈现标记的那个区域，在几分钟内逐渐从皮肤的更深处浮至表面，像是被水化开的墨痕在时间中倒退一样，开始难以辨认，接着模糊，最后清晰可见。

三点零三分了。Eddy在浴缸里加了一些热水，让它保持温热。他依旧仔细地观察着自己身上的那些斑点和可能的颜色。似乎在刚在的那个小时里到现在，他身上又新生出一些痣来，但在一动不动的定睛观察后，他只能打消了他大腿侧面，尺骨鹰嘴，或者是脖子侧面的那几个是灵魂标记的迫切祈愿。他如此急不可待，使他不禁怀疑起自己对自己的预判。

晚生的人更幸运吗？

－

Brett在十八岁又九个月的时候谈了个男朋友。倒不是出于对与灵魂伴侣的追求，他解释，他们的句子根本不是成对的。他们在大学的提前访校见面会上认识。他的男朋友比他大了好几岁，吹长号，他的句子基本上就是他的名字（ _ **嘿，Daniel**_ ）；他停止为每一个陌生人心动已经很久。

他将那家伙带给Eddy看了看：Dan是个混血的高个男孩，漂亮得惊人，有着蜷曲的头发和黑色的眼睛，手腕上挂着一串不同颜色的细手镯，还在右边嘴角打了一个唇环。他们在一个广式餐馆，对着点餐单睁大眼睛的Dan咯咯地笑着向Brett学习汉字的念法，而Brett在尝试之后抬起头来，爱莫能助地望向Eddy，就像他知道自己可以指使他那样要他作答。他们都能满不在乎地承认他们是先上床的，然后才得到可以分享快乐的共识。他们都不在乎互相不是自己命中注定的那个人。

“我是说……”Dan转着他的叉子，像是吃意大利细面那样卷起鸡蛋炒米粉，将它送进嘴里前，说，“人生总要享受一点好娱乐，不是吗？”

可能就是那个卷炒米粉的动作，他猜。Eddy没有权利，但到了现在他可能终于可以承认了，从第一次见面他就不喜欢那个比自己略高一点的长号手。那家伙更成熟得多，和Brett一样没有经历过走流程的试奏就进入了这个州最好的音乐学院，甚至也是个相当优秀的爵士乐手。他在那接下来的一整年里有远远更多的机会见到Brett，如果他想的话，每天都可以。Brett已经和他说过会在大学正式开始的时候搬出去；他们甚至可以住在一起。

在年长的男孩邀请他一起去看Dan在哪家韩式房顶餐吧的周五爵士之夜的时候，他用学习作为借口回绝了。

作为回应，Brett说：“拜托，别害羞嘛，我又不是只叫了你一个人。”

－

在上周一，Brett和他的第一个，也是迄今的唯一一个男朋友刚刚分手。他们的恋爱才维持了不到一百天。Brett没把细节告诉Eddy，只是说严格意义上他们是和平约定应该分开，但这依旧不能阻止他觉得自己是被甩的那一方。他带着琴来到Eddy家里，但根本没把它从琴箱里拿出来。Eddy准备了冰激凌，还在冰箱里面放了Brett都很喜欢的两家不同的店铺的珍珠奶茶。在电话里，他大骂了一通前男友对他的不公，并表示许愿一些不那么好的事情发生在Dan那颗打理整齐的脑袋上，但见面之时，他却已经像是忘了这事，既不愤怒也不悲伤，而是兴致高昂，欣然接受Eddy给他的赐予，慢慢地让冰激凌在嘴里融化。

“你一定会得到很好的一个。”

打了好几个寒颤之后，Brett突然说。他穿着 _外面穿的衣服_ ，横躺在Eddy的床上，放着盐味焦糖口味冰激淋的碗并不稳当地勉强放在两个枕头之间。

“很好的什么？”

Eddy坐在他的边上，慢慢吃着他自己的那两个冰激淋球。他们打开的整个品脱放在前面的桌上，已经见底了。

“很好的标记。”Brett慢悠悠地回答，“很好的灵魂伴侣。”他的手向上抬起，对着天花板挥舞了一会儿，看上去像是试图抓住什么从上面落下来的看不见的丝线；他上臂那条丑陋的墨迹有些晃眼。哪怕是和它有这么复杂的爱恨关系，至少他没有隐藏过他的标记，不像那些少数的，真正将它作为厄运的人，或者是关于这种命运的不公有什么政治立场的人。

Eddy柔软地回答：“别瞎说，我的生日还没来呢。”

“但你一定会有一个很好的。”躺着的男孩执着地说。

他把他的胳膊抬起来枕在脑后，像是在沙滩上眺望远处的落日那样。他圆领衫的袖管向上缩去，蜷在他肩窝的褶皱里面。靠近肩膀的上臂内侧露了出来，不常被阳光爱抚的皮肤看起来洁白得惊人。Eddy将自己的目光从露出来的那些聚成丛的柔软黑色腋毛上移开，希望不用将冰激淋碗贴在脸上也能停止自己面庞的发热。年长的男孩已经气消了，他的姿态那么舒适又无所顾忌，像是躺在自己家的床上一样自由。自由——Eddy没忍住，继续偷偷地瞟着Brett——他最痴迷的他身上的东西。

Brett没注意到他的目光，补充道：“ _我也觉得儿科是个伟大的事业_ ，什么的。”

Eddy愣了一下。他无意将今天的活动变成围绕自己的，但他不可抑制地惊异，迷惑，继而感到受伤了。他明明清楚地透露过自己的计划。在Brett毕业的派对上，他说自己会和他申请一样的学校，希望他能够先为自己探探路，分享一些关于音乐学院的经验之谈。年长的男孩从他在人群里左右逢源的舞蹈中停顿下来，专门给他时间听他的倾诉，然后将胳膊搂在他的背上，爽快地答应了一定不会向他的或者是自己的父母透露一点消息。

“我不会去读临床医学，Brett。”

他有些担忧地看着面前的男孩。他躺下的时候眼睛微微眯起，从Eddy这儿看起来像是两道带着优雅曲线的、充满秘密的狭窄缝隙。他将Brett的冰激淋碗揽回来以免倒在床单上，不小心碰到了Brett的腿，令他立刻将手缩回自己的膝盖上。依旧，他愿意开放一会儿假设的想象力，给予这个可能性一些思考。

“哪怕……我的灵魂伴侣的句子真的是那样的话，我想，我也不会放弃音乐。”

在认知自己的惊讶中，他意识到这个结论对他来说轻而易举。顿悟的快活就在这刻倾泻下来。命运只能规定时空中那一颗闪着独特微光的点，而没法为他划定通向它的具体道路的形状；它诚然不可违背，但并不苛求人放弃一切，只为它服务。他重新对上Brett的眼睛，感到一种被看穿的甜蜜；另一个人总是能轻易问出他都不了解的关于自己的事实。这样去想，他便突然发现自己更能体会到Brett这次失败恋爱之努力的可贵之处来。

“……我很抱歉。”Brett完全意识不到他的这些突变的思考。他撑起他的上半身，眼镜从他的脸上滑下来一点，露出他宽宽的眼睛，让它们看起来大得惊人。他将镜框向上抬了一点，目光的茫然重新汇聚到Eddy对他的注视上，眼神中夹了一些近乎稚嫩的游移，“那听起来太幼稚了，不是吗？我没有——那个意思。我不知道我在说什么……”

他整个人坐了起来，靠近了Eddy的身体。他的手指攀上了面前的肩膀，有些像年轻的男孩向他敞开自己柔软内心的那个嘈杂的派对夜晚。

“我是说——我想我可能的确在嫉妒那些莫名其妙的——我的意思是。”他打断自己咽了口口水，喉结的耸动传出的柔和液体声在Eddy耳中过分响亮了，“我的意思是，你当然也值得一切最好的。”

－

这么说，Brett毫无疑问记得他的十八岁生日晚上。Eddy在浴缸中的水再次凉下去之后再次缓缓站了起来。那他或许也记得他在Eddy的脖子前面留下的幻像般转瞬即逝的吻。

Eddy扶着他，从厨房移动出来，笨拙地拉开那扇木质移门，轨道发出久不上油的金属牵拉声。Brett倚靠着他，身体发烫，面对外面昏暗又带着派对后独有的像是精心作案般杂乱的餐厅时，任凭另一个男孩带着自己绕开地上的几个酒瓶，进入自家通向刚刚那个浴室的更昏暗的走道。他劝着那个男孩，用上下抚摸他更远的那边手臂的动作搂着他，像是对待孩子那样充满耐心，甚至在他带着潮湿气味的鬓角边用安抚的气音给予鼓励。

抵达浴室门前的时候，Brett却突然来了精神。他没有压下把手直接进去，而是在近乎漆黑、带着夏夜温暖的走廊里握住更高的男孩的手，将他推在门上。

Eddy感觉到一团迎面而来的酒气；他看不清，但他猜是Brett张开了嘴，但却没说出什么来。他轻轻地叫了叫面前的男孩的名字，接着就立刻感觉到那团炽热、黏糊、柔软得过了头的嘴唇接触到他的喉管中央；Brett前额的头发勾得他下颚的皮肤发痒。

在那之后，还不容年轻些的男孩做出任何反应，他就立刻按开走廊里的壁灯，推门进去，开始大声呕吐了。

－

他孤身一人，赤裸地拥抱自己。这是那个最好的时候，可以做些没有其他人能听到的自我剖析。Eddy从一边的毛巾架上扯下属于他的那一条，擦着头发，将它整个盖在自己的脑袋上，以免能从镜子中看到自己现在想必很凄惨的神情。他知道，自己的确是个胆小鬼。虽然到了这个时候，他能够承认他的怯懦、嫉妒，和他对Brett的欲望，但又在短暂的令他发痛的诚恳后，立即转而开始害怕向前推进的每一秒钟了。头皮上继续有从发梢流下的水珠令他难以忍受；他从下方毛巾遮掩的边缘悄悄眺望，手机上晃眼地写着三点十二分。

甚至不需要水作为媒介，哪怕耳朵只是暴露在空气里，他都能清楚地听到自己的心跳了。如果他的时空中那一颗闪着独特微光的点在另一个现在从未见过的生命上，他能有信心爱上他的灵魂伴侣吗，当他的灵魂已经不再原原本本地属于自己？他知道自己的答案是什么，闭上眼睛，意识到自己为此在轻轻战栗。

就和选择音乐一样简单。他会在Brett身边赖着尽可能久的时间，只要那个男孩愿意——如果不用是灵魂伴侣的话，那么为什么先是那个只是为了一点娱乐的家伙？

他扯下头上的毛巾，吐出自己不知什么时候开始憋着的一口气，开始粗糙地擦干身体。他已经不在乎这个了，他想自己不会想要可能在未来的六十九年的人里遇到的任何其他的人。他将浴缸塞拔起来，看着小型的漩涡吞没刚刚温暖他身体的水，从马桶上拿回刚刚他专门折叠，排列，并且仪式化地放在那儿的那打衣服。内裤、长裤、接着是上衣，他一件件地套进去，揉松自己的头发，又习惯性地望向镜子，观察自己或许又多了一个青春痘的皮肤。

在那一瞥里，他愣了神：那个朦胧的，带着青色的墨点已经开始了，就在他的脖颈上，两节软骨环中央。哪怕是做了这个决定，他也一点也没法移开自己的目光，只带着剧烈的焦虑和非常细微的顽固祈愿凝望。他咽了口口水，那片皮肤就上下滑动了一下，牵动着他那个尚处于朦胧地带的灵魂标记。它上面的色素轻轻展开，像是收缩后放松的器官，占据了比刚才更广的面积，接着，一行极其丑陋的，歪歪扭扭的字迹逐渐浮现出来。

它的第一个字母比后面都大了太多，有的词之间靠的太紧，但最后两个离得太远，好像是写着写着忘记了，最后才临时加上最后一个词，大写的B带着些加上连笔的企图，但看起来只是像个失误的钩，I上带着上下不对称的衬线，e向左匍匐，但r向右边倒去，而o根本没有闭合上。

那道字迹开始稳定下来的时候，他已经辨识出里面的内容好一会儿了。捂着嘴，直到那么多的眼泪顺着它的脖颈向下滑落，在他的灵魂伴侣标记前面扯出一道又一道闪光之前，他甚至没注意到它们一颗一颗地越过蒙在口部的手指组成的起伏的山岳。那句话的一团糟的样子那么美丽，他是如此乐意它出现在一个如此公开、像是向整个世界骄傲宣布的地方。他的确是最幸运的。

他的灵魂标记终于凝结出它清晰的边缘的时候，他的笑容深得脸颊开始疼痛。他难以相信它居然是真的，用力地反复抚摸它，生怕它能够被几下轻易地抹去，并且太过用力得压迫到自己的气管，在抽泣中夹杂上了几声干呕。得到甜蜜得让他心脏紧缩的确认之后，他在浴室冰凉的地上坐下来，又折起身体，倒向一边，整个人蜷缩在刚刚被自己踩湿，不太卫生的摇粒脚垫上。他试着平息自己丑陋的哭泣，从浴缸一头的平台上摸到被疏忽到现在的手机，关掉免打扰，在无数的信息出现之前打开那个太过熟悉的聊天框，不管那家伙是不是正在上课，点下 _发起通话_ 。

－

“我叫Brett Yang，”它这样说，“我更高兴见到你。”

**Author's Note:**

> ……反正我就真很迷信啦！
> 
> 看过不少类似设定的灵魂伴侣AU作品；这里对于灵魂伴侣设定中的决定论世界观的探讨多是建立在前人的基础上的。


End file.
